Twist in Life
by Iqma96
Summary: Find it by yourself . I'm not good in sumaries tho ㅠㅠ


**Title : Twist in Life**

**Cast : Haruno Sakura, Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, OCs**

**Story by : Tatha Ahn**

**Disclaimer : I own no one in Naruto, well I own Uchiha Hikaru and Sabaku no Aoi in this fic hell yeah IT'S TRUE!**

[A/N I made this story based on I-don't-know-what's-going-on-my-mind 's mind XD. So let's introduce me in a short way, Tatha Ahn, 17 yo, Korean –all fandoms- freaks, hate sweet-love cheese, and add whatever on your minds here. By the way thanks to Iqma who's lent me her account, hell yeaaah Sasuke loves you –scratch that- Sakura much, lols]

**oOoxoxoOo**

Sudah cukup lama aku menatapnya, bukan lebih tepatnya aku tidak sengaja menatapnya. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku pindah ke Tokyo...

**Flashback**

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata seorang guru, yang cukup muda untuk menjadi guru, kepadaku.

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura" aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kepada seisi kelas.

"Baiklah Nona Haruno, silahkan duduk di sebelah Uchiha, Sasuke berdirilah" ucap guru itu dengan senyum –mungkin- dibalik masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke..

**End Flashback**

Kini aku tak pernah yakin bisa menatapnya. Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya dan dia tidak menyukaiku, mungkin itu benar, atau tidak sama sekali. Jika itu tentang gadis lain... hey apa yang kalian maksud yang berambut merah atau yang berambut pirang? Terlalu banyak gadis lain mungkin untuk dijadikan pilihan.

Aku menutup mataku untuk menghembuskan nafas dalam. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tidak pernah saling menatap.

**Flashback**

"Aku lucu..ya?" tanyaku tertunduk.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki itu terhenti, membuat suasana dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Bahkan bisa kurasakan hujan mulai membenciku.

"Masuklah kau akan kedinginan" ucapnya dingin, dan aku memang menyukai dingin.

"Diantara kesemuanya, aku paling menyukai musim dingin dan hujan" ucapku masih tertunduk.

Suara hujan makin bernyanyi lantang ditelingaku, tentu saja tidak ada orang yang mempunyai keinginan keluar ditengah malam dengan hujan yang mengguyur lebat hanya untuk mengatakan suka kepada seseorang. Dan percayalah aku bukan salah satu diantara mereka.

Sekali lagi angin berhembus perlahan, dan kudengar suara kaki mulai menjauh.. atau mungkin mendekat? Aku tidak yakin. Aku juga tidak paham kenapa disaat aku seharusnya menangis, air mataku tidak bisa keluar.

"Kau akan sa-"

"Aku hanya perlu mengatakan perasaanku padamu, entah itu Karin atau Ino, bukankah kita tidak pernah berhubungan?" aku memutus pembicaraannya, kali ini aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku.

"Saku—"

"Aku hanya suka pada .. tidak aku menyukaimu, tapi kau tidak... Sasuke" aku menatapnya, menatap mata onyx tak berperasaan itu, atau mungkin hanya kepadaku mata itu terasa hampa. Tersenyum getir aku berjalan menjauhinya.

**End Flashback**

"Sakura" terdengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelingaku.

"Hn" jawabku tanpa meninggalkan pikiranku sedetikpun.

"Kau terdengar sepertinya" suara itu terdengar getir.

Aku membuka mataku hanya untuk menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih'ku' ini

"Aa"

**Flashback**

"Jangan mempermainkanku" ucapku setengah tersenyum. "Aku tidak butuh perasaan yang dipaksakan, kau tahu? Menjadi temanmu itu sudah cukup" aku menatap awan yang sedang berjalan pelan, sekedar mengalihkan perhatianku dari si onyx berambut pantat ayam itu. Oops, aku rasa pantat ayam itu keterlaluan.

"Hn. Aku tidak" kini siberpantat ay- maksudku berambut pantat ayam itu memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya, iseng. "Lucu, Uchiha, sangat lu-" dan saat itulah The Great, High and Mighty, Uchiha Sasuke, melakukan sesuatu, kepada..em..bibir..em..itu..ehh...MENCIUMKUUUU!

**End Flashback**

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" kini suara itu membuatku merasa terbuang.

"Kau yakin kau mengijinkan? Nah lagipula ada Karin" ucapku santai, sembari mengambil nampan ditangannya.

**Flashback**

"Dia calon penerus keluarga, oleh karena itu dia membutuhkan seseorang yang berkedudukan tinggi"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar katu Haruno, apa kau yakin itu bukan Haru no?"

"Ayah, ibu, dia cukup pintar, sangat pintar malah. Mungkin dia bukan seseorang yang berada di atas garis kekayaan. Tapi dia kaya! Oke tidak sekaya kita, lagipula untuk apa kekayaan, Sasuke membutuhkannya"

"Tidak! Jika ada yang lebih baik untuknya!"

"Cukup padaku ayah melakukan ini"

"Konan seseorang yang baik, dan begitu juga Karin. Lagipula kau tahu dia tidak selamanya ada disini untuk Sasuke"

"Ayah!"

Aku berlari menjauhi Uchiha's Mansion, setelah mendengar percakapan yang seharusnya tak kudengar.

**End Flashback**

"Nah aku juga ingat apa saja kekuranganku" ucapku dingin

"Hm hmm" lawan bicaraku hanya mengangguk, melihatku memakan habis apa yang dibawanya

**Flashback**

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini" ucapku –lagi lagi- di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Sakura..aku akan melakuka-" Sasuke membantah, oh yeah the high and mighty.

"Aku rasa aku cukup bisa melepasmu dengan Karin" kini aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Sakura.." suaranya terdengar hilang, lemah, dan putus asa. Aku memeluknya, entah apa yang aku lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sampai jumpa kembali Sasuke" ucapku pelan tapi cukup terdengar olehnya.

Setelah merasa dia tidak bisa melihatku, aku berlari. Aku berlari dari kenyataan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Aku menangis, pada akhirnya aku bisa menangis disaat yang tepat. Aku terjatuh, aku tidak peduli lagi aku akan mati, aku tidak peduli lagi aku akan sakit, aku tidak peduli aku akan kedinginan, aku membenci hujan.

"Sakura..." aku tersenyum tipis melihat seseorang dihadapanku. "Semuanya telah berakhir" aku menangis memeluknya, seakan-akan aku tak bisa lagi menopang diriku.

**End Flashback**

"Setelah 2 hari lagi kau boleh pulang, operasimu berhasil" ucapnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menemuinya, atau sekedar berucap ha-"

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara" aku menatapnya tajam. Dia hanya mengangkat alisnya, memberikan tatapan what-do-you-want miliknya.

"Tidak" kini aku menatap balik mata panda itu. "Sebenarnya kau perlu istirahat Gaara" ucapku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ketanganku, "Salahkan Aoi" ucapnya datar.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" aku mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Jangan tertawa" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal, mungkin.

"Kau lucu sekali Gaara, bertengkar dengan anakmu sendiri" kini dia memelototiku.

"Dia selalu berkata bahwa Uchiha Hikaru itu tampan seperti ayahnya." Gaara mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke memang tampan" aku mengangguk-angguk perlahan.

"Sabaku no Sakura!" dia meninggikan nadanya, oh-oh cemburu.

"Sayangnya aku sudah menjadi Sabaku no Sakura" aku mengecup bibirnya ringan.

Ya, aku mungkin masih memiliki rasa kepada Sasuke. Tapi kini aku mendapat pengganti yang selalu menemaniku bahkan saat aku masih bersama Sasuke hingga saat ini, menjadi suamiku. Sudah 7 tahun kita bersama, dan aku tidak pernah berani menampakkan diriku dihadapan Sasuke. Bukan karena apa, aku hanya takut sesuatu buruk akan terjadi. Lagipula aku bisa melihat Sasuke kecil bermain dirumahku, Uchiha Hikaru menyukai Sabaku no Aoi. Mungkin clan mata onyx tidak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis bermata emerald green jade...

**THE END**

A/N Whoahh finally, well well if you are didn't understand anything here, review, critics, flame, everything you can tell me on Twitter seolatte or on Facebook Cassiopeia Tatha. Truth in the truth, this is my frist anime's fanfic, I usually write Korean-based-artists fanfics, or request fanfics, I never thought of anime's fanfics. Well it's really hard enough to make ㅠㅠ, bye...


End file.
